Echo
by AveryGrace17
Summary: The first night that Callie comes to stay with the fosters. Callie gets sick. One shot


"Callie, I hope you like lasagna."

"Yeah, sure that's fine." Callie mumbled.

Callie was just released from Juvie, she had spent 6 months there, after smashing her foster father car with a baseball bat. She was only trying to protect her brother, trying to get him to stop beating Jude. It was the only thing she could think of to make him stop. She knew it was a mistake as soon as she heard the sirens. No one ever listened to her side of the story, they just ignored her, and sent her to a juvenile detention center for destroying his property. No one ever listens to foster kids, the system is so messed up.

She sat at the table, after being introduced to her newest foster family. She was nervous and scared, but she tried to hide this fact. The first night of a new foster home is always the worst, you don't know the parents personalities. After nearly 15 foster homes, Callie has learned to never talk unless asked a question, and never do anything before getting permission to do so.

The fosters seem pretty nice, but it's really too soon to tell.

"Callie are you OK?" Lena asked

Callie looked up, realizing that she had only taken a few bites of her food, before pushing it around on her plate. "Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you haven't really eaten much?"

"I'm sorry, I promise I will finish all of it."

"You don't have to eat all of is sweetie, at least try to eat a few more bites if you can. I want to make sure you get enough to eat."

Callie looked down at her plate. No one has ever cared whether or not she was getting enough food to eat. She didn't feel good at all. Her stomach hurt and she felt very nauseas, but she knew better then telling Lena and Stef this. She didn't want to get kicked out on her first day.

Stef got up to refile the pitcher of water. She walked past Callie and realized how pale she looked. "Callie, are you sure you're ok? You look like you don't feel well."

Callie froze in her seat, a flash of fear crossing her face, it was very brief but it didn't pass by Stef."

"Yes, I'm fine just a little tired that's all." She picked her fork back up, taking a bite of food, trying to avoid any more questions. Before she finished swallowing her bite of food she stood up and ran to the bathroom.

Lena started to stand up to go after her, Stef grabbed her arm. "I will go."

Stef walked into the bathroom to find Callie throwing up over the toilet, tears running down her face. Stef kneeled down next to her, reaching out to pull her hair back from her face. When her hand came in contact with Callie's shoulder she jerked back and coward into the side of the tub.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get sick, it won't happen again I promise."

"Callie sweetheart, it' ok, I'm not mad at you."

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!" Callie bolted forward to the toilet dry heaving.

"Callie honey, it's ok. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you love." When she reached for Callie again she frantically moved, trying to get away from her touch.

Stef gently grabbed Callie from the back, holding her between her legs so that she couldn't get away. Callie continued thrashing around, crying in Stef's arms.

"No, please don't I'm sorry, just let me go." At this point Callie was sobbing and shaking violently.

"Callie sweetheart, you need to calm down baby, it's ok I'm not going to hurt you. You need to breathe honey, you're having a panic attack."

"Please, just let me go. I'm sorry please don't t, touch me!"

"Sweetie, you need to breath for me."

"I'm going to be sick again." Callie gasped out.

Stef loosened the grip on Callie and let her sit up slightly, leaning over the toilet bowel. Callie once again started dry heaving. Stef held her hair in one hand and rubbed her back soothingly.

When Callie was done, Stef turned her around slightly, putting her hand on Callie's chest. "Callie baby, listen to my heart beat, I need you to follow my breathing."

"I Ca, can't do this."

"You can do it sweetie, just focus on my breathing, it's ok, your safe here."

After a few minutes Callie's breathing was almost back to normal, tears where silently rolling down her cheeks, and she was still slightly shaking.

"That a girl, you are doing amazing baby."

Stef pulled Callie back into her side, rocking her back and forth. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Callie kept repeating over and over again.

Stef sat there whispering in her ear, just holding her close and trying to comfort the scared girl. Stef's heart broke for the girl sitting next to her. She acted so strong, and tough, but she was really just a scared little girl.

Stef had just known Callie for not even an hour, and she was already drawn to her. Stef was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a whimper come from Callie.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"It's nothing."

"Callie, you can tell me the truth. When something is wrong, when you're scared, or in pain. You need to tell me these things so that I can help you. I know you have been in many bad foster homes before this one, but I assure you that this home is nothing like any place you have ever been. When you are in this house, you will be safe. I won't get mad honey, but I need to know how you really feel, and what hurts."

Callie looked at Stef hesitantly. "My stomach kind of hurts a little."

Stef knew that her stomach hurt more than she was letting on. "Ok sweetie, how about we go and set you up on the couch, and I will get you some medicine, are you ready to go out?"

"Yeah, I think so."

While Callie and Stef where in the bathroom the kids had finished dinner, and Lena set up a bed for Callie on the couch.

Stef moved, helping Callie up of the floor. Looking at the girl she could see the pain on her face. "Come on sweetie, let's get you settled in for bed.

Stef sat down on the couch and put a pillow on her lap. "Come here Callie." She said patting the pillow.

Callie just stood there frozen for a minute, this was new to here. No foster parent had ever cared so much. She was scared, she had forgotten what it felt like to be loved. Was this what love felt like? She was scared to get close to anyone, knowing that in the end she would just end up hurt. She finally sat on the couch, and laid her head on Stef's lap. Wincing from the pain, that shot through her stomach.

"Lena, can you please go get a trash bin, thermometer, and ibuprofen?"

Lena went off to retrieve the requested items. When she looked down at the girl laying on Stef's lap her heart broke also.

Stef used one arm to play with Callie's hair, and her other arm to gently scratch her back.

"It hurts."

"I know baby, Lena is going to get you some medicine."

The pain had gotten so bad, that tears started to form in Callie's eyes. She tried desperately to hold them back. Crying means weakness, she had already shown too much weakness, and opened up to much to people she had just met that night.

"Roll over, Callie."

"What?"

Stef rolled Callie over onto her back. She placed her hand on Callie's stomach and started rubbing."

"What are you doing?"

"The heat might help the pain a little, just relax sweetie."

Lena walked in, placing the trash bin next to the couch. 'Callie, sweetie I'm going to check your temperature."

When the thermometer beeped it read 102.5

Stef hadn't even realized how hot Callie felt. "Ok Callie, you need to take this medicine, it will help with the pain and the fever. If the fever has not gone down by tomorrow we are going to have to take you to the doctor."

"No, no doctor, please don't make me go!"

"Sweets it's ok lay back down. It's going to be fine your fever will probably be better in the morning." Stef tried to reassure the girl.

After Callie calmed down again and took her medicine Stef started rubbing her stomach again. "Lena you can go up to bed, we will be fine love."

'Are you sure, I can stay up and help."

"No love its fine, go and get some sleep."

Lena kissed Stef on the forehead and, gently rubbed Callie's arm. "Good night babies."

For the next few minutes, everything was quite, besides the soft whimpers coming from Callie.

'Close your eyes Cal, go to sleep."

Every time Callie's eyes would close for more than a few seconds, Callie would open them and jerk herself to stay awake. "Callie, it's ok you can go to sleep, your safe."

"I'm scared."

"What are you afraid of baby, remember I said you are safe in this house nothing is going to happen to you while you're here. There is nothing to be scared of."

"I don't usually sleep the first night in a new foster home."

"Why honey?"

"It's too dangerous, I have to be alert at all times, and know what is going on around me"

"There is nothing going on baby, your safe and I'm not going to leave you. I will be right here the whole time. Just try to close your eyes."

The next half an hour was spent with Stef rubbing her belly with one hand, playing with her hair with the other, and Callie rubbing her hand against her nose for comfort, whimpering and jerking from the pain every few minutes.

This was the first time Callie felt relatively safe. She still had worries and fears, but she felt safe in Stef's arms like nothing could hurt her. After so many years jumping from one foster home to the next, countless night of abuse, Callie felt loved. For the first time Callie fell asleep feeling safe.

* * *

Reviews appreciated, leave requests for more Oneshots


End file.
